Song Drabbles
by Kristaismyname
Summary: Go to your music player, put your songs on shuffle and write for 10 songs. (you must write during the song and can't change or replay them). This is the product of the that. The first one is SoulxMaka


Song Drabbles: My roommate did it, so I had to also. (Don't worry my next chapter of I Love You Always is currently being written, I just have been super busy!)

**A Million Ways-Ok Go**

Soul watched as Maka walked down the hall. She was teasing him and she knew it. She had that short skirt on with those long legs. He had realized that she enjoyed teasing him like this after she had found out he had a crush on her since they had met. She knew he would never act on these lustful thoughts and it was torturing him. He needed release and Maka knew it. She tortured him with those long legs.

**Mannequin-Katy Perry**

Maka knew Soul was looking. She enjoyed his stares. She wished he would express his feelings for her. He couldn't see her longing for him. She tried hard to get him to notice, to do anything, but it wasn't coming. She felt foolish dressing the way she did just for a boy, but God, this boy was different. He made her feel things she had never felt before. She wanted him, but he was so reserved about his feelings towards her. She had to find a new strategy to get Soul and get him to own up to his own feelings towards her.

**Liquid Dreams- O Town**

Soul had tried to think about other women, he really did, but Maka was just…Maka. He dreamed about her all the time: Her body, her smile, her lips. He loved to imagine her breasts pressed firmly in his hands. He dreamed of her moaning his name; crying out in ecstasy as he pounded into her. She would sometimes be on top, which was okay for Soul. She frequented his dreams so often, that he was known to wash his sheets at least twice a week.

**She Said, She Said-Beatles**

Soul had told Maka about his feelings. She said she didn't reciprocate, but he knew she was lying. She was afraid and it was making him feel like am outcast. He just wanted to be loved and he knew Maka didn't understand just how deep his feelings were for her. He needed her she made him feel lonely.

**Fractions-Emery**

Soul needed Maka. She told him that they couldn't do this. They couldn't have a relationship because of their friendship.

He wanted to say that this was her choice. "You are just hurting yourself." He knew that there would be mornings he could hold her forever if she let him. He wanted to dance with her, hold her and kiss her. He grabbed her then and pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"You do realize" Soul started after the pulled apart "that this will be really easy for me. I want to mean everything to you Maka."

"I know Soul, I feel the same. I just keep fighting with myself because I'm scared we will ruin everything if we start a relationship."

**Maybe Tomorrow-The Remus Lupins**

Soul had kissed Maka and she still denied her feelings. He would have done anything for her. He kept asking himself "what will it take for her to get over this fear?"

He loved her: her knowledge, her smile, everything! Then he came up with a great idea.

The next day in class, he stood on his desk and screamed "I love you, Maka!"

**Don't Fear the Word-The Remus Lupins**

Maka had turned bright red.

"Why are you afraid of the l-word?" Soul had asked her as he got off the desk.

Black*Star was not to be outdone, of course. He too stood on the desk, but he claimed his love to himself, but Soul and Maka ignored him.

"Just say it Maka! I know you feel it too!"

"Soul…I can't…I'm scared!"

"Damnit Maka!" Soul cried as he stormed out.

"Maka!" Stein called, "Follow him!"

**Anthem of the Angels-Breaking Benjamin**

Soul was loyal to Maka, always at her side. He really did love her and she couldn't reciprocate. There was nothing left for him. He started to feel depressed. He climbed onto the top of the Shinigami Shibusin and was prepared to jump.

"It's not worth living if Maka isn't going to love me" he said. He usually hid his emotions well, but this was the last straw. She had saved him from his inner demons, he had loved her and they were a family. He couldn't do this anymore.

**Less Is More-Relient K**

Maka felt terrible. She hoped Soul would forgive her. She wanted to say it and she should say it. She felt that way towards him, that was a given. She saw him getting ready to jump and she quickly ran to him.

"Soul!" She cried, "I love you! I always have! I don't know why I'm so afraid, but please forgive me! This is all I have and I'm giving it to you!" Maka screamed as she began to sob. Soul stopped. She had said it, finally. And it meant everything to him. He had suspected she felt it and now he knew for certain.

"I need you Maka." Was Soul's reply. "And I'm going to put my pride down and let you ease into this as best you can. You don't have to say it..."

**500 Miles-The Proclaimers**

Soul woke up next to Maka. It had been three years since the day on the roof. He smiled to himself. Today was the day. Maka rolled towards him and yawned.

"Good morning, Soul."

It was now or never.

"Maka, I want to come home to you every night. I want to grow old with you and I want to spend my time with you. I'd be lonely without you. You know I would do anything for you. I love you, Maka." He reached over her and pulled out a ring.

"Marry me, Maka!"

Maka began to cry.

"Yes Soul I love you!"

_So, I tried this song drabble thing. It was a lot of fun! I hate the ending, but it's in the song. Yeah my favorite? Liquid Dreams of course! Great song! I love this!_


End file.
